The present invention is directed to a portable, pen-based computer for use in a vehicle, or what is typically called "Pen Tablet Computer". Portable, pen-based computers are currently used in the utility industry by salesmen and representatives. A pen-based computer is desirable in the utility industry since the software typically used are forms that must be filled out; thus, the easiest and simplest way for the salesman or representative to complete the form is by means of a pen stylus device and/or by touch, such as a touch screen. Any industry where its representatives typically use forms-software that must be filled out is capable of using the pen-based computer, such as the public-safety departments of cities and states, the agricultural and transportation industries, and insurance adjusters.
Presently-used pen-based computers for vehicles are typically provided with wireless radio modems to such as RAM, ARDIS, CDPD (Cellular Digital Packet Data), etc., by which the forms or the like filled out may be sent to a home base, and the like. These prior-art systems are also provided with PCMCIA slots for expansion cards. Some prior-art systems have a vehicular mounting system to which the pen-based computer is docked while in the vehicle, allowing ease of use of the computer, as well as offering a number of auxiliary devices, such as a battery charger, hard drive, CD-ROM, radio transceiver, etc. One serious problem with these prior-art systems is that they lack the possibility of changing radio systems, such as upgrading to a wireless WAN/LAN, for example. To upgrade, one must return the entire, sealed computer to the manufacturer, who then performs an internal upgrade to the original equipment manufacture (OEM) radio transceiver inside of the computer. Alternatively, the PC-card slot could be used, but this requires the use of more expensive PC-cards rather than use of less-expensive OEM radio modules. Moreover, the PC-card is exposed to ambient conditions, whereas the OEM radio is sealed and protected inside the computer. The same problem exists when one wishes to upgrade the processor, the entire computer must be sent back to the manufacturer.
As mentioned above, the prior-art pen-based, portable computers provide a vehicular mounting system to which the computer is docked while in the vehicle. These vehicular mounting, or docking, systems are typically "dumb", and are a single piece of metal or plastic tube which is mounted to the cowl or floor of the vehicle and extends upwardly to meet a mounting platform at the top, to which is docked the computer via manual drop-and-click locking mechanism. There is no assurance that proper mechanical and electrical connection between the portable computer and the mounting platform has been successfully achieved until one attempts to use computer. It is not uncommon for these connections to be faulty or inadequately effected, thus necessitating the user to perform the docking task one or more times.
The pen-based portable computer of the invention overcomes all of the above-described shortcomings of the prior art, and provides a number of beneficial and novel additions that provide a pen-based portable computer that is more reliable, easier to use, and which provides for the possibility of exchanging components without having to return to the computer to the manufacturer.